creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silencer
Appearance Silencer has black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a long-sleeved black shirt, a blue jacket without a hood, black leggings and black gloves. She also wears a white mask with an 'X' at the center. Her preferred weapon is a pair of black scissors. Personality Judging from her clothes, she is often described as modest and introverted. Before her imaginary friend, Abigail, appeared, she was, what most people tell, two-faced. She is shy, polite and always the one to be taken advantage of. On the other hand, she can be calm, reserved and sadistic. She was also known to be smart, and because of this, she used her intellect in killing. Though, she was diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder of symmetry and orderliness avoidant personality disorder and anxiety. Some people can also say that she was 'too kind' for her own good, because of her habits. Origin 'Introverted' is what people call Silencer in school. Though, she has a few friends, but doesn't spend much time with them. Many people call her mute because of her strong disliking towards communicating through speech. She drifted off from her friends and slowly started to go insane. She made an imaginary friend inside her head and called her Abigail. She isolated herself and eventually worried her family. They suggested her to go to a therapist but told them that 'She doesn't want to'. She can only speak to Abigail when she spoke to her but it became vice versa. Due to this, Silencer never spoke. And because she can't speak, she can't go anywhere. One day, so many voices filled inside her head that she passed out from mental exhaustion. This continued for a few months until the day that it all stopped. She waited for a few days for the voices to come back but fortunately for her, it didn't. After a few years, she went back to normal. Though she would never admit it, she missed the voices. But then, her half-brother, Thomas, went home to her biological mother and was gone for weeks. Thomas and Faith have a very special relationship, even though that they were supposed to hate each other because of their different mothers. She then started to become lonely again and tried to talk to Abigail. Surprisingly, Abigail answered and the two of them were once again best friends. Her mother went inside her room and told her that Thomas will be staying with his biological mother. Out of anger, she ran outside the house while there was a storm. Suddenly, an explosion was seen from where Silencer is. The lightning struck the post where she was near and covered her ears. But it did little to nothing and soon became deaf. She was confined in the hospital after the lightning struck. She was released shortly after and tried to talk to Abigail. Even though she can't hear, she can talk to Abigail in her mind. Then, the voices came back. It drove her to the edge of insanity and killed her family. Though, his half-brother wasn't there so he was still alive. As she killed more people, the more the voices tuned down. Satisfied, she continued until the voices were gone, even if they never will be. Facts • Silencer is 15 years old. • She loves coffee. • Her catchphrase is "Silence." • Silencer draws ':x' on the walls of her victims, signifying her title as the Silencer. Category:OC Category:Everyone Category:Female